Nathan Shaw
This is Nathan. And he will fuck your shit right the hell up if you make him mad. History Nathan is the result of a one night stand. His mother was engaged and ended up sleeping with the man hired to style her hair for her wedding. Her fiance broke off the engagement when he found out. On top of that, she discovered she was pregnant. When Nathan was two years old, his mother's ex returned and they eventually got married. Nathan was five when his brother was born and seven when his sister was born. Nathan and his stepfather had a hard time getting along so when Nathan was about thirteen, he went to live with his father. While living with his dad, Nathan discovered his father was far more than just a beautician. He was once a free lance assasin for hire known as The Face Stealer (called so because he would literally carve the faces off of his victims.), but had long since retired from that work. He met his girlfriend and future wife, Jace, during his high school years. About the same time, he meant the son of his father's most steady client. This young man was set to inherit his father's company and took an interest in Nathan for the simple fact that he was the son of the Face Stealer. He offered Nathan a position in the company, complete with proper training and college benefits. Having proposed to Jace, Nathan took him up on his offer. Instead of attending their high school graduation, Jace and Nathan ran off and got married, much to the disappointment of his father, who just didn't care for Jace at all. Nathan began working in the company and progressed quickly, demonstrating much of his father's skill. After being with the company for just a few short years, he reached the highest position attainable, Black Suit. He had become a silent killing machine in just a few relatively short years. The strain of keeping his home life separate from his work became too much for Jace to handle and she divorced Nathan a year after marrying him. He was heartbroken. About two years after the divorce, he met a nice young woman named Sara. They dated for a little while before marrying. She remained in the dark about her husband's work. Jace returned to her hometown and eventually found out Nathan had remarried. Realizing her mistake, she tried everything she could to win him back. He resisted for a little while, but eventually gave in. He left Sara not long after that and returned to Jace and though they have yet to remarry, they were making plans to. Relationships Mads Nathan calls him The Boss Man or Dad if he's feeling extra frisky. Nathan doesn't care much for him. But quitting his company is out of the question. If Nathan likes living, that is. Cadence Wayward Doesn't trust him and is completely oblivious to his friendship with Mads. Yeah. This will probably bite him in the ass later. Jace His girlfriend back home. He loves her dearly and the two plan to remarry as soon as he returns from Novi Pompeii. Fun Facts .D.d *Nathan is left handed *Nathan can hula-hoop. Don't even ask. *He's a surprisingly awesome cook. *Nathan's a big man. Sometimes he has to duck when entering rooms. *Nathan doesn't talk while he was working. He says talking makes it too personal. *He plans to retire. Even though nobody ever leaves Mads's company. Alive anyway. Category:Characters Category:Original Category:Sparky